Solo cinco minutos
by ohyesmimi
Summary: Summary : Dos desconocidos se encuentran en una reunión planeada. Cinco minutos pueden cambiar tu vida. ¿te atreves? . Lemmon ONE SHOT .


Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece.

Summary : Dos desconocidos se encuentran en una reunión planeada. Cinco minutos pueden cambiar tu vida. ¿te atreves? . Lemmon

¿Qué fue lo que me llevó a esto?¿Qu{e fue lo que me impulsó a seguir la alocada idea de venir a este programa de citas? "Alice, estás loca. Pero estas desesperada"

Comenzamos en dos minutos , chicas pasen a sus mesas que ya estamos casi listos – dijo Bella , mi mejor amiga y animadora de este programa de citas.

No puedo creer que me haya dejado convencer por ella y Rosalie.

Me senté en una de las mesas que estaban cerca de la puerta , en caso que tuviera la necesidad, o desesperación, de arrancar.

Y comenzamos, chicos diríjanse a una mesa. Tiene cinco minutos y pasan a la siguiente . ¡ Desde ahora ya! - Ví como un chico musculoso de cabello y ojos oscuros se acercaba a mi , con una sonrisa que mostraba unos adorables hoyuelos.

Hola , soy Emmett – dijo dándome la mano – Tengo 29 años y soy Sagitario – casi reí con su introducción. Casi parecía candidata a Miss Universo.

Hola Emmett, soy Alice. Tengo 23 y lo siento , soy Tauro – Lo de los signos fue una excusa barata para decirle " No gracias, no me interesas"

¡Y ya van cinco minutos, cambio"! – dijo Bella por el micrófono. Le dediqué una sonrisa a Emmett.

Luego, vi como un chico alto , rubio y muy apuesto se acercaba a mi. Creo que él será interesante.

Hola, soy Alice – me apresuré a decir sonriendo.

Jasper – dijo con un tono amargo en su voz- perdón que sea así pero debo decir que he venido contra mi voluntad- me reí por la coincidencia.

Somos dos, mis amigas dijieron que debía salir con más chicos y no pasarme tanto tiempo en mi trabajo – dije un poco avergonzada, el me miró sorprendido.

No entiendo, ¿Cuál es su problema con la gente soltera? – dijo mirando a las parejas vecinas.

Lo mismo digo – reí con ganas por este muchacho.

¡Cambio! – dijo Bella emocionada, le mandé una mirada furiosa pero dudo que la haya visto. No quería que este chico se fuera.

Rayos- murmuró – creo que debemos seguir con la tortura.

No te vayas – no se de donde salió aquello pero no me arrepentí – pareces simpático y creo que no podría soportar al chico que viene ahí – dije apuntando a un chico gordo y grasiento. Definitivamente no era mi tipo. Jasper rió por mi comentario.

Claro – dijo sonriendo - ¿quieres ir a otro lugar?

Sería grandioso – dije agradeciendo mentalmente a Bella.

Fuimos a una cafetería que nunca había llamado mi atención , y con razón era una de esas cafeterías bohemias. Quizás un poco hippie.

Compramos café y emparedados y nos sentamos en una de las mesas mas alejadas.

Asi que Alice, ¿Qué edad tienes? – preguntó tomando un sorbo de su café.

Tengo 23 recien cumplidos y ¿tu?

Cumpliré 24 en dos semanas – dijo mirándome a los ojos. Aquello me hiso sonrojar, había algo en sus ojos que me llamaba la atención - y bueno cuéntame algo de ti.

¿qué quieres saber?. En realidad no soy muy interesante – dije sonriendo tímidamente

Vamos, cuéntame lo que quieras – Podria ser que te encuentro guapísimo. "¡No Alice, recién lo conoces!"

Bueno, ya te dije mi edad. Soy editora a diferencia de mi hermano y papá que son destacados doctores. Vivo en Boston en una gran casa , vivo sola con mi perro llamado Benji. – diie todo en una sola respiración . Aquello es mi orgullo. No conozco a nadie mas que pueda hacerlo

¡WOW! – dijo riendo - ¿Boston? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vacaciones. Mi hermano con su esposa Bella , viven aquí- dije recordando nuevamente el agradecerle a Bella por haberme obligado a ir – Ahora tu. Dime algo de ti

Soy abogado, vivo con mi mejor amigo Emmett - ¿Emmett, el chico Miss Universo?- Aquí en California. No soy muy interesante – rei ante aquello

¿Emmett es por casualidad un chico musculoso de 29 años y de signo Sagitario?- dije recordando aquella presentación.

Si , ese es Emmett – dijo riendo- ¿cómo lo conoces?

Bueno, el fue el primer chico con el que hablé. Me pareció que se preparaba para un concurso de belleza.

Es como un niño pequeño – dijo riendo, me encantó su risa. Me miró y me volví a sonrojar y reí – Tienes una risa hermosa – sonreí por aquello – y una hermosa sonrisa también

Ok, creo que si no hubiera sido porque estábamos en un lugar publico , habría comenzado a hiperventilar. Lo conocía hace unas horas y ya lo quería para mi.

Continuamos conversando durantes horas hasta que miré mi reloj y me di cuenta de la hora.

¿te tienes que ir? – preguntó triste. Aunque no quería partir pero seguramente Bella me esperaba.

Si, Bella me debe estar esperando. Mi hermano está de guardia en el hospital – dije levantándome

Te acompaño hasta tu auto- me ofreció su brazo y yo lo tomé gustosa.

Era todo un caballero.

Caminamos hasta llegar al Porshe amarillo que había arrendado. No quería que terminará esta noche.

Bueno – dije vacilando un momento – este es mi auto, gracias por el café y la compañía.

Se quedó callado y no me miró, por lo que no me ví venir lo siguiente. Lentamente se acercó y suavemente depositó un casto beso en mi mejilla que la sentí enrojecer.

Me gustaría volver a verte. Por lo poco que hemos conversado , creo que eres diferente a las demás – dijo apresuradamente.

Claro, me encantaría – le dije sonriendo. Intercambiamos teléfonos y correos. Estariamos en contacto

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Han pasado casi dos semanas desde que comencé a salir con una chica asombrosa. Divertida, inteligente y con mucha energía. Hoy iríamos a cenar y le diré lo que siento por ella.

Me subí a mi coche y parti a la casa de Bella .Aparqué frente a su casa, salí nervioso hacia la puerta. Toqué dos veces y fue Bella la que abrió.

Hola Jasper , pasa – dijo sonriendo, es una chica muy agradable – ella aún se está arreglando. –rodo sus ojos.

¡Bella ven! – grito Alice desde el segundo piso.

Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos o tal vez más cuando vi que Bella bajaba por las escaleras seguida de un angel … mi angel. Alice

No pude decir nada, su belleza era abrumadora. Mas de lo que acostumbraba

Jasper – dijo sonriendo. ¡Dí algo!

Alice – tomé su mano y besé su mejilla – estas asombrosa – sonrió y se sonrojó

De pronto sentí como la puerta principal se abria, me di vuelta y vi a Edward mirando a Bella con adoración.¿Yo me vería asi al mirar a Alice? Tan embobado. Tan ¿Enamorado?

Es cierto que lo que sentía por Alice era muy diferente a lo que he sentido por alguna chica. Con ella me sentía completo, lleno de felicidad.

¡Oh, Dios! , estoy enamorado de Alice. Pero, no puede ser así.Alice en unas semanas volverá a Boston y no la volveré a ver.

¿Por qué no la pude conocer antes , cuando ella vivía en California? ¿Por qué?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jasper me llevo a un romantico lugar después de una tranquila y cara cena. Hace bastante rato que ha estado callado, no es raro en el pero se que algo no está bien.

Mientras me vestía me di cuenta que me había enamorado de Jasper , incluso cuando yo sabia que debo volver a mi trabajo , a mi hogar. Llamé a Bella y ella me dijo que no podía combatir contra aquello, que me entregara por completo a la situació, ¿ y si no siente lo mismo por mi?

La llevé a un hermoso jardín botánico. La cena transcurrió sin nada digno de mencionar pero luego de un rato mis pensamientos volvieron hacia mis sentimientos por Alice.

Decidí que no se lo diría, no sentamos en una de las bancas dentro del jardín. Ella me sonrio y aquello hiso que mi corazón latiera desbocadamente. La amo, pero ella no a mi. Soy masoquista, un verdadero estúpido.

Caballerosamente me acompañó hasta la puerta de la casa. Sus ojos mostraban tristeza. Aquello me hiso pensar que tal vez era muy obvia con mis sentimientos por el y él solo quiere ser mi amigo. Si aquello es lo que quiere, eso seré . Su amiga , nada mas.

Nos despedimos y al entrar no aguardé y me dejé caer llorando. Sentí los brazos de Bella tratando de calmarme.

Debo, necesito volver a Boston

Bella, me tengo que ir – dije sollozando – no puedo verlo más. El no siente nada por mi y no puedo verlo.

¿el te dijo que no te quería? – preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza. Me levanté y subí a mi habitación. Ya tenia la decisión tomada.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La dejé en la puerta de la casa y arranqué lo más rápido posible. Si no me iba luego no podría detenerme de ir y declarármele.

Esa noche soñé con ella. Fue el sueño más lindo que he tenido

Apenas amaneció esperé su llamada pero nunca llego. Pero en cambio tocaron el timbre, corri a abrir la puerta esperando que fuera ella pero en cambio me encontré con una Bella muy triste y con los ojos enrojecidos.

Bella – dije – ¿está Alice bien?

Si , no … o sea. No creo.

¿Qué sucedió?

Alice… ella se marchó Jasper. Volvio a Boston.

Pero - ¡como que volvió a Boston! , sabia que ella algún dia volveria pero no tan pronto.- no se despidió de mi. ¿Por qué se fue?

Ella … se dio cuenta que su corazón estaba en juego si se quedaba – me di cuenta que Bella estaba nerviosa.

¿a que te refieres?

Jasper, se supone que no debería decir nada pero Alice actúo apresuradamente y algo me dice que debo decírtelo- suspiró – ella se fue porque se dio cuenta que tu le gustabas mas de lo que ella deseaba, ella se enamoró de ti y pensó que tu no le correspondías , pero yo sé que si le correspondes por la forma en que la miras. Pero ella se fue por temor a terminar herida.

Bella – dije pensando en todo lo que ella dijo – tengo que ir a buscarla. Yo … yo la amo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El viaje no fue exactamente el mejor. Llore todo el viaje y cuando paré de llorar me dormí y soñé con él.

Al llegar a mi casa, Benji estaba dormido por lo que no lo vi. Me dirigí a la sala principal donde vi que la luz de la contestadora parpadeaba. Tenia mensajes.

Apreté el botón para escucharlos y me llevé una gran sorpresa.

"_Usted tiene dos mensajes ._

_Primer mensaje, a las 12:00 am, ayer._

_Alice, no te despediste. Bella me dijo que te habías marchado hoy temprano. Espero que llegues bien, llamame apenas llegues. Jasper"_

Casi me da un ataque cuando escuché su voz. Mataré a Bella.

" _segundo mensaje, a las 21:00 pm , hoy_

_No me has llamado, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Conocerte ha sido lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado últimamente. Te tengo que decir algo muy importante. Alice yo … no hay mas mensajes" _

Me quede ahí parada, en shock. ¿qué iba a decir?. Sentí pasos tras de mi, el pánico me inundo y fui incapaz de voltear.

Alice, yo te amo – dijo una voz hermosa, perteneciente a Jasper. Tomé aire y me voltee y me encontré con sus hermosos ojos azules cielo. Me perdi en ellos.

Jasper ¿cómo? – pero me cortó con un beso. El mejor beso de toda mi vida. Nos separamos por la falta de aire. – te amo – dije en un susurro, por fin lo había dicho.

Yo también, no sabes cuanto. – dijo besándome una vez mas.

Pero esta vez el beso se torno apasionado. Mis manos volaron a su cuello y sus manos tomaron firmemente mi cintura.

No sé en que momento caímos en el sofá, mis manos estaban debajo su camiseta, levantó sus brazos y se la saqué. Con mis temblorosas manos toque sus muy formados músculos. Estábamos perdiendo el control pero no me importaba, no nos importaba. Estábamos donde pertenecíamos.

Me saco la polera, quedando solo en pantalones y sujetador. Sus labios se deslizaron por mi mejilla hasta mi cuello donde lamio y mordisqueo ; haciendo que soltara un jadeo de sorpresa. Beso mi omoplato y siguió bajando, levante mi espalda deseando que sus manos llegaran mas lejos. Y así lo hiso, saco mi sujetador quedando semi desnuda. Me sonroje violentamente y trate de taparme pero sus manos no me dejaron.

No te tapes- dijo besando mis labios – eres hermosa. Mas de lo que imagine alguna vez . si quieres podemos parar.- negué, yo quería esto y mucho – segura? – solo asentí.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seguí con con mi propósito , delicadamente tome uno de sus pechos y lo masajee hasta que ella comenzó a jadear, reemplacé mi mano con mi boca. Mordí y jugué con su pezón , endurecido por la excitación. Se movió bajo mi cuerpo y su pierna rozo mi miembro endurecido por la excitación.

Gemi y ella solo repitió la acción.

Alice – gemí , sonrío angelicalmente

Sus manos bajaron hasta mi pantalón y comenzó a desabrocharlo , lo sacó rápido junto con mi bóxer dejándome completamente desnudo.

Jasper- susurro, en realidad gimió y aquello me excito mas. Se acerco a mi boca y me beso desesperadamente.

Mientras ella me besaba yo le sacaba su pantalón y su tanga , que era roja y de lencería sexy.

Mi lengua impaciente recorrió , nuevamente ,uno de sus senos y jugueteé con su pezón, mordiéndolo y succionándolo, después hice lo mismo con su otro seno en tanto mis dedos se abrían paso por su centro que se humedecía poco a poco y sus gemidos se dejaban escuchar, aquello me volvió extremadamente loco. Comenzó a jadear y entre jadeos salía mi nombre.

No aguante mas y la hice mia, fue la mejor sensación. El estar dentro de ella.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jasper era el único hombre que ha hecho sentir asi. Apenas me penetró solté un jadeo, el que estuviera dentro de mi provoco mil explosiones en mi interior.

Comenzó a moverse , primero lento pero luego que comenzaramos a gemir desenfrenadamente su ritmo aumentó y llegamos juntos al orgasmo.

El mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas aun. Y con su respiración entrecortada dijo.

" Alice, te amo. "

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hola :) , es mi primer lemmon no sean muy duros , les prometo que mejorare :)

Ojalá les guste , es una de mis locas ideas xd

Entre las sombras la actualizaré el viernes a mas tardar , lo juro .

un beso y espero sus reviews :) !

MC


End file.
